Painting
by Neppi-chan
Summary: Random drabble that mayor may not be continued. It has to do with painting and it kinda sucks. So there...!


***sigh* random drabble thing I couldn't get out of my head.**

Italy sat alone.

With even, gentle strokes he painted.

He needed this type of silence. It was the best way to make such a beautiful painting. On his color palette, he swirled two different shades of blue together, making a creamy version of the two. He dipped his brush into the mix a little more, then slowly began to paint arches onto his near-blank canvas. He swirled and spiraled, making clouds as well. Soft, fluffy, wispy – it was starting to show promise. The way his blues blended with each other to make a surreal and magical feeling.

He hadn't even noticed the people watching him intently.

Mixing a new color – a dark blue green – he started the hills below. Then with a plain blue, he started the cityscape that could barely be seen. Adding light blue and near white highlights really brought it out. Italy sat back and looked at it wholly, noticing the big empty space above his pretty little city. He sighed heavily; this is what he gets for not looking at the big picture. You could say he had messed up, but he wasn't going to let that deter him!

He swirled a bit more on his color palette, and slowly drawing a shape of – what? He didn't know what to put there! Squiggles already took up a portion of his canvas, being the product of his self-doubt, but it had come out rather nicely. He then finished painting a lovely half circle under his 'squiggle'. "_I could make… an Earth, I suppose…" _he mused, chuckling to himself. "_An Earth! Ha~! Just like what I drew with Nonno~!" _So while adding shading and highlights to his blue Earth, Italy had started to sing softly.

"_Marukaite chikyuu~ Marukaite chikyuu~! _

_Marukaite chikyuu~ Marukaite chikyuu~!_

_Marukaite chikyuu, I am Italia~!"_

He finished his song and his Earth at the same time. It was pretty. But it needed something… Aliens! Yeah! That would finish it off nicely~! And he began, drawing a small metallic oval near the hills. And after other small finishing touches, he was done! He sat back again, and took it all in. Italy smiled, relieved to know that he still had his touch. He heard clapping behind him, and sharply turned around. He yelped when he saw people he knew standing there an d staring.

"V-ve~ How long have you been there~?!"

America, his cheerfully loud voice, said "The whole time! Ha ha ha ha! You really amazing at drawing! Hey, hey" America waved Italy over and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "think you could teach me how to draw? Y'know, like a few pointers 'cause heroes already know how to draw, and I'm just nice enough to let you give me a second opinion –"

"Your drawing sucks, you twat! Don't show the poor lad your art, we don't want him scarred for life, now do we?"

"Hon hon hon! Mon cher! How can anyone be scarred with moi around!"

"Shut up frog… you're giving me a bloody head ache"

"hon hon hon!" Italy had managed to get out of America's strong grasp, but had walked straight into someone else. He looked up to see that it was his best friend.

"Veee~! Ciao Germany! Do you like my painting~?"

"Ja Italy. It's wonderful." A small smile had been shown. Italy felt so happy! He made Germany smile~! And everyone knew _that _was like pulling teeth! Yay! He saw Japan and repeated his statement.

"Hai! It's very good! I like the color scheme and the detail! It really is very excellent!" Italy laughed, and began going into detail about his shading and coloring and such. Japan listened intently. China had said something about making a hundred more and they could sell them, but was quickly shot down by Japan. Russia was there, too! Only he was sitting on Mathew's lap… again…

Italy looked around. What a happy world~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Okay, so… it started out as a painting thing I really wanted off of my chest. But! Because I'm a complete spaz, and therefore can't keep the same train of thought going, I went off somewhere and ended up with something really different. So there. I will take my bricks now please. *cringes***


End file.
